Pokémon Kalos Adventures
by Number 697 - Tyrantrum
Summary: This follows the story of Nick, and his friends Lindsey and Liam. They will journey across the Kalos Region, and along the way they will encounter many different kinds of people and Pokémon! However, the beginning of their journey will not be the same as most trainers who journey through the Kalos region. They take a slightly different path, and find some interesting things.
1. The Journey Begins

I want to welcome you all to my very first story! Hopefully you all like it! If you do like it, or you have some sort of suggestion, please leave a review! I really want to get better at this.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _7 years ago_

The moon is shining through the window of a young boy, Nick, as he sleeps. Tomorrow will be his birthday, where he turns 8 years old. His parents, Annie and Robert, are downstairs wrapping presents. The lights are dim, but still enough for them to see what they are doing; just not enough for Nick to see in case he comes downstairs. Annie looks over to Robert, who was finishing up another present.

"Pass me the tape." She takes the tape and finishes up the final present, a small box. As she finishes, she sits there looking at it, then Robert put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to like that one the best, and maybe in seven years it will help him on his journey." He stands up and stretches, having been sitting on the floor for the past 15 minutes. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. You can feel free to join me, or you can stay sitting there and thinking until tomorrow morning. Just remember he's going to be very excited in the morning to open things, so the clock's ticking on how much sleep we get."

He turns and leaves the room, and Annie hears the sound of the bathroom door closing before the sink starts to run. She looks down at the final present one last time, smiles, and goes to bed.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

 _Present_

Nick woke up to the sun shining into his eyes, the one downside to the placement of his window, and the sound of Fletchling outside. He walked up to the window and threw it open, taking in the sights of the city. It is the morning of his 15th birthday, meaning that today he can begin his journey through the Kalos region. Ever since he was little he wanted to become the Champion, just like every kid does. The difference is, Nick has every intention of getting to this goal. He changed into the clothes he had selected last night for the beginning of his journey and ran downstairs.

"Well aren't you in a rush to get going." His mom smiled as he got to the bottom of the stairs. The living room table had a pile of presents on it.

"Come on, go ahead and open it all. It will help you on your journey." His father was sitting in the recliner just across from the presents, watching a battle between the Champion, Diantha, and one of the Elite Four members. These battles happened every once and a while, when they did they were some really good battles, but right now all Nick wanted to do was get started.

"Do you have your good luck charm?" His mom asked. She came out of the kitchen and sat down on one of the couches.

"When do I not have it?" Nick said, holding up the necklace. It was a metal necklace with a fossil on it. Fossil Pokemon had always been one of Nick's favorite kinds of Pokemon, so when he had gotten this for his birthday seven years ago, he always kept it with him.

 _Maybe at some point in my journey I can find someone who can bring this Pokemon back to life. I can get to the top of the world with this Pokemon by my side._

"Well, come on. You don't have all day. You have to get moving and onto your journey." His dad gestured to all the boxes. Nick went through and opened them all. A backpack that was small enough to not be awkward, but large enough to keep things that he would need. There was a small tent and sleeping bag that could both be clipped onto the backpack to save room inside, for the nights that he hasn't reached a Pokemon Center. He got 10 Pokeballs, enough that he should be able to get a couple of Pokemon without needing to buy any. There were a few boxes of extra clothes that were fit for a journey whether they were tougher material or waterproof, or some combination of both. The final present was the smallest of all of them. He opened it up to find 10,000 Pokedollars.

"All of this money is seriously for me? How long have you been saving this for?" Nick said as he started setting up his backpack with everything he had planned to bring and all the new additions as well.

"It doesn't matter. Just go have fun on your journey. Make us proud and get to the Champion." His mother said, smiling and tilting her head to the side. "There's one more present outside. I was worried it wouldn't get here in time, because I ordered it three months ago from down the street, but they didn't finish it until a couple of days ago." she pointed to the door, and when Nick looked back to her she waved her hands to the door. When Nick got outside he saw a brand new bike leaned against the wall. It had thick tires, meaning that it would get through mud and snow very easily. The tread on it would allow him to get across ice and gravel with very few problems. The sides had some pockets on them, and the front of the bike had a lock attached to it.

"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" Nick said, hopping onto the bike to get a feel of it. His parents smiled, and then looked up.

"Come on, Lumiose City is going to get busy in just a little bit. You need to get moving. Go on your journey and never give up. I believe in you." His father said. Nick rode off through the city. He passed a couple of people on his way to Sycamore's lab, but it didn't take long. Luckily the roads weren't busy quite yet so he managed to rush through. He locked his bike to a bike stand, ran up the stairs, threw open the door to the lab, and entered.

 _So this is where my journey begins. This is where I get my very first Pokemon._ Nick walked up to the elevator and read the sign on the wall to find out which floor he needed to go to.

He pressed the button for the elevator and waited. Eventually the door opened and a boy and girl stepped out. He recognized the girl, Lindsey, almost immediately since she lived 3 houses down from him. Lindsey had pretty much been his friend from the day he first met her, roughly 8 years ago. They went through Trainer School together, and she had turned 15 just recently. He recognized the boy from Trainer's School, but he didn't know his name.

"Hey Nick, here to get your first Pokemon?" Lindsey smiled and held up a Pokeball. "I already chose mine. I had it figured out for weeks now." She looked over to the boy next to her, then made a movement that seemed to snap him out of it and into saying something.

"Oh, uh, hey. How's it going. My name's Liam." He stuck out his hand a little awkwardly to shake Nick's hand.

"So why are you two only getting your starters now? I thought you both turned 15 last month." He said as he shook Liam's hand.

"Well, since you can't get a starter until the 21st of each month, we both had to wait. I turned 15 on the 3rd, and Liam turned 15 on the 11th. Sure, today is the 23rd, but I knew you started your journey soon and so I figured I could wait 2 more days. But who cares about this boring stuff, get on the elevator already. You need to choose your first Pokemon!" The three got onto the elevator, Liam complained about why they hadn't just stayed upstairs in the first place. As the door opened, Nick saw Professor Sycamore standing over the shoulder of someone sitting at a computer. There was a whole bunch of Pokemon info all over the screens. As the elevator dinged, Sycamore turned around and smiled.

"Ah, I see you found your friend. Excellent, let's get goi-," Sycamore stopped and looked at Nick. "Is that a fossil on your necklace?" He asked, getting closer to examine it.

"Oh, yeah. I got it for my birthday seven years ago. I'm hoping that maybe someday I can revive it and bring it on my journey." He looked back to Sycamore, whose face showed that he was thinking before he finally smiled.

"How would you like to have it revived right now?"


	2. Prehistory in the Making

Here's the second chapter, where Nick finally gets his first Pokemon! And another one, too!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prehistory in the Making!**

"Wait, you can seriously revive this little tooth into a Pokemon right here?" Nick took the tooth and held it. "I would love it. I've always wanted to see what Pokemon this would become."

"Well, I already have an idea of what it would be, but if you put it into this machine here, you should be able to find out in just a couple of minutes." Nick walked up to the machine and held the fossil. The flood of memories he had with this thing were about to change, and his good luck charm was about to become his first Pokemon. He placed the tooth in the center of the machine, and then Sycamore closed the window and pressed a few buttons. Nick watched through the window before the fossil started to smoke.

"It should only take another few minutes. So how about you come over to my office and I can get you all of your stuff and you can choose your starter as well." He led the way over to the office, where a Pokedex was on the desk. This is yours. I already have your Trainer Card programmed into it, and it has every bit of info that you should need for your journey. Also, if you go through here," Sycamore showed the steps to get through the Pokedex. "You can get to this map of Kalos, and these little red dots are the gyms." Nick swiped through the Pokedex, looking at the number of Pokemon; 721. At the top, there was a counter; Seen: 0, Caught: 0.

"These are your starter Pokemon. I'm sure you've already picked long ahead, but these three are your options." As he finished speaking, he released three Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Nick excitedly lifted up his Pokedex to scan them.

 _Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon. The quills on Chespin's head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can even pierce rock._

 _Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. As Fennekin walks, it munches on twigs for snacks. It intimidates its foes by puffing hot air out of its ears._

 _Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings._

"They're all great, but I've already chosen. I choose-" as he started speaking, Nick heard a scream. Sycamore, Nick, Lindsey, and Liam all ran out into the room and saw a Pokemon chomping on the fossil machine, which had the window open and the screen displayed "Fossil Complete".

"That's a Tyrunt, but it looks different." Sycamore said, looking somewhat stumped.

"It's a Tyrunt! Tyrunt is my favorite fossil Pokemon, my favorite Pokemon at that!" Nick took out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Tyrunt, still munching on the fossil machine.

 _Tyrunt, the Royal Heir Pokemon. Tyrunt's immense jaws have enough force to chew up a car. It lived 100 million years ago._

"Huh, that's strange. This Tyrunt is blue, not brown. Wait, Professor. Does that mean that this Tyrunt-" Nick turned to the professor, who was already nodding.

"Yes, it seems that this fossil has become a shiny Tyrunt. That is quite a rare occurrence, especially for a Fossil Pokemon. This Tyrunt is clearly a good luck charm." Sycamore frowned as the Tyrunt moved on to chomping on a desk.

"Well, since it is your fossil, go ahead and try to capture him." Sycamore gestured Nick forward, and Nick took a Pokeball out of his backpack.

"Wait, Nick, don't you want to weaken him first? He would be easier to catch." Lindsey said, looking a little bit frightened about the little baby Pokemon that was roaming around munching on the lab.

"I'm not going to fight him. I'm just going to go up to him and ask." Nick smiled back, then crept up to the Tyrunt. Not making any sudden movements. He made sure that he didn't sneak up behind Tyrunt and scare it, but that Tyrunt didn't see him coming right away.

"Hey, little guy. How would you like to come with me?" Nick held the Pokeball towards Tyrunt, who bit at the Pokeball, but Nick withdrew his hand and the ball before Tyrunt bit it off. Nick slowly reached his hand forward, quickly moving it out of the way of Tyrunt's jaws, and rested it on the back of Tyrunt's head. He started rubbing the back of his head, and Tyrunt stopped struggling before looking at Nick. Nick laughed and took his hand off of Tyrunt.

"Do you want to be my very first Pokemon, Tyrunt?" Nick held the Pokeball towards Tyrunt again. This time, after a bit of hesitation, Tyrunt nudged the button and went inside. The Pokeball wiggled and Tyrunt was caught.

"You got him! Your first Pokemon! This has to be the greatest first Pokemon that anyone has ever had!" Lindsey ran up to Nick and hugged him. She let go and looked down to the Pokeball. "Come on, let him out. I want to see him!"

"Okay, calm down. I'm way more excited than you are." Nick laughed then held up the Pokeball, throwing it into the air. "Tyrunt, come on out!" Tyrunt popped out of the Pokeball and landed on the ground. Nick, Lindsey, and Liam all crouched around him petting him, and all the attention seemed to be getting to Tyrunt's head as it puffed itself up and looked all proud. Unfortunately for Tyrunt, it leaned too far back and fell over. As Tyrunt lifted his head up everyone laughed.

"So, after that small interruption, you were about to say which of the three Pokemon you are choosing?" Sycamore led them back into the room and gestured to the three waiting Pokemon.

"Right, I've picked." Nick walked forwards and knelt down in front of Froakie. "Froakie, I want you to come with me on my journey." Froakie looked at Nick before smiling and jumping.

"Now that that's over with, you can all set off on your journey. I hope you all have a great time." Sycamore gestured to the elevator.

"Thanks, professor!" They all shouted, then ran from his office.

"Well, you three make sure you are always filling your Pokedexes!" Sycamore waved to the three as they ran to the elevator, and out the door of the lab.


	3. The First Battle

As Nick, Lindsey, and Liam prepare for their first destination, they decide that they want to have their very first Pokémon battle!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Battle**

Nick, Lindsey, and Liam got outside the lab. Lindsey and Liam grabbed their bikes from the bike rack, which Nick had somehow not noticed on his way in. He was probably too excited to get going.

"So, according to the map, our first stop should be Santalune City. That's where the closest gym is." Liam put down his Pokedex and looked at the two of them. "I can't believe that we're actually going on a journey. And right off the bat, it's a group!" he held up his Pokeball and smiled.

"I think we should have a battle. All three of us all at once, a 1v1v1, last Pokemon standing wins." Lindsey looked over to Nick, "Of course you should only use Froakie, just to give the two of us a chance.

"Alright, the nearest arena is over that way. Once we get there, we have our very first Pokemon battle." The three cheered and biked off in the direction of the arena. Once they got there they walked in to see a battle in progress.

"Haxorus, use **Outrage**!" The Haxorus ran towards the opponent, energy poured off of it. The other trainer threw his arm to the side.

"Flygon, take to the air and use **Dragon Claw**!" Flygon shot upwards and above Haxorus, then before Haxorus could get out of the way Flygon came crashing down with its attack. Once the dust cleared, Haxorus was clearly out. The battle went on for a while, as each of them had 2 more Pokemon. By the time they had finished their battle and it was their turn to battle, Liam had fallen asleep on the bench. Lindsey kicked him in the shin.

"Come on, Liam. We're up. Come on, wake up!" She kicked him again and he fell over the back of the bench with a scream.

"Okay, okay. Jeez, maybe try being a little less violent next time." The three of them got to three sides of the field.

"Fennekin lets show them what you can do!" Liam threw his Pokeball into the air, and the little Fox Pokemon sprang out with a burst of embers.

"All right, Chespin! You and I will win for sure!" Lindsey's Pokeball opened to reveal Chespin, who landed down and did a little flex, admittedly not as impressive as Fennekin's entry.

"Froakie you've got this easy, now let's go!" Froakie launched out of the Pokeball with a flip and landed on the field, then fell over. _Apparently you aren't as graceful as the average Froakie…_

"I'll take the first move! Chespin, use **Vine Whip** on Froakie!" Lindsey shouted her command, pointing at Froakie.

"Fennekin, use **Ember** on Chespin's vines!" Liam got his attack in quickly, blasting the **Vine Whip** , and forcing Chespin's attack away from Froakie.

"Froakie, use **Bubble** on Fennekin!" Froakie jumped into the air and spit bubbles towards Fennekin.

"Fennekin, get rid of those bubbles with **Scratch**!" Fennekin jumped towards the bubbles with its glowing claws and sliced through them. On its way up it got to Froakie and continued its attack, sending Froakie crashing to the ground.

"Fennekin, finish Froakie off with another **Scratch**!" Fennekin came falling down towards the cloud of dust where Froakie had landed with glowing claws. The dust cleared and left Fennekin looking around confused. "Huh, where did Froakie go?" Liam looked everywhere.

"Chespin hit Fennekin with a **Tackle**!" As Fennekin looked to the side, Chespin came crashing into Fennekin, sending her flying across the arena.

"Alright, Froakie let's go! **Bubble** on Chespin, now!" Froakie came launching down from the wall of the arena, where it had escaped to between Fennekin's **Scratch** attacks, and blasted Chespin. Chespin flew into the closest wall.

"Fennekin, use **Ember**!" Liam shouted as Fennekin ran towards the battle. Froakie and Chespin were right near each other, with Chespin on the ground. Froakie looked up to see Fennekin coming and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately Chespin was too slow and got blasted with the full **Ember**. When the smoke cleared, Chespin was out.

"Oh no, Chespin! Return, you did great." Lindsey looked over to Nick. "Come on, I know you've got this. You have the type advantage and the battle skills to get over him."

"Froakie use **Bubble** on the ground!" Froakie launched his attack onto the ground in front of Fennekin, creating a huge dust cloud.

"Fennekin keep using **Ember** to find Froakie!" Random attacks came flying out of the cloud of dust, and then there was a hit. "Yes, you hit him! He has to be down, now." The dust cleared and Froakie was standing near Fennekin, who was on the ground.

"Froakie, we did it! We won our very first battle!" Nick and Froakie danced around celebrating and Liam walked up to Fennekin.

"Don't worry, you did great. You defeated Chespin." Liam looked up to Lindsey who was smiling.

"Man, I can't wait to start on this journey. If there is going to be battles like this, there will never be a boring moment." The three ran to their bikes and pedaled to the gate at the edge of the city before pausing.

"Either of you two ever leave the city before?" Nick asked, looking to the two of them, both shaking their heads. "Yeah, me neither." Nick hopped back on his bike and went racing through the gate. "I guess that makes me the first one out!"


	4. Trouble in the Gardens

On their way to Santalune City, the trio run into a biker gang causing trouble in the Gardens.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trouble in the Gardens**

The three got to the other side of the gate and saw a large expanse of gardens, but not too far away was Santalune City.

"Man, when you said Santalune City was the closest you weren't kidding. It's right there!" Nick looked over to Liam, who shrugged.

"Route 4 is hardly a Route as much as a fancy Garden leading up to Lumiose City. I figured that it's no trouble at all to challenge the Gym Leader there, which will give us all our first badge." Lindsey shrugged a little.

"Well, maybe you two. I don't think I'll be going after the Gym Badges." Nick and Liam turned to look at her with shocked faces.

"But if you aren't going to go after Gym Badges, then what are you planning for this journey?" Nick looked to her, waiting for an answer. Lindsey thought for a moment, looking at the sky, then looked back down to them.

"I'm going to try and become a Pokemon Professor, just like Sycamore. I'd be more interested in studying Pokemon than in trying to become the best Trainer in the region. Plus, traveling with the two of you can help me reach that goal faster." Liam started nodding his head with his fingers to his chin and eyes closed.

"Yep, yep, that makes perfect sense. Beg for a battle, then tell us you don't want to battle." Lindsey lightly smacked him on the back of the head and Nick laughed before they heard engine sounds. A group of motorcycles appeared at the other end of the garden. One of them started revving their engine, and then he laughed and went riding through the flowers and hedges. Pokemon started panicking and jumping out from where they had been. The others followed, leaving a stream of Pokemon pouring out of their homes in the garden.

"What do they think they're doing? Froakie, Tyrunt, come on out!" Nick threw his Pokeballs in the air, which were immediately joined by Fennekin and Froakie. The bikers reached the fountain in the center of the garden before the three and their Pokemon got in the way.

"Come on, kids. Get out of the way, you're just going to get hurt. He revved the engine again and the others started laughing. Then, a small Pokemon with a white flower came floating up to the bikers and started yelling at them.

"Woah, who's that Pokemon?" Lindsey lifted her Pokedex to see.

 _Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokemon. Flabébé will stay with a flower it likes for its entire life. It floats in the wind's embrace with an untroubled heart._

"Come on, you damned little Pokemon. Get out of my face." The biker swatted Flabébé to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough. Tyrunt use **Stomp** , and Froakie use **Bubble**!"

"Fennekin use **Ember**!"

"Chespin use **Vine Whip**!" Chespin and Tyrunt went running forward to attack, while Froakie and Fennekin's attacks went over their heads.

"I warned you kids. Pangoro, use **Hammer Arm**!" The biker in front threw his Pokeball out, which released a Pangoro who immediately attacked. Froakie and Fennekin's attacks both got slammed into the dust, then Chespin and Tyrunt had to skid to not run into the sudden obstacle.

"I wonder what kind of a Pokemon Pangoro is." Nick held up his Pokedex.

 _Pangoro, the Daunting Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pancham. Pangoro will charge ahead and bash its opponent like a berserker, uncaring of any hits. Its arms are strong enough to snap a telephone pole._

"Pangoro, use **Power-Up Punch** on that Tyrunt!" Pangoro turned to Tyrunt and blasted him with a **Power-Up Punch**. However, when the dust cleared, Tyrunt was still standing.

"What, how did your puny Tyrunt live a hit from my Pangoro?" The Pangoro looked as confused as his trainer.

"Nick, Tyrunt must have the **Sturdy** ability! It won't be beat in a single attack!" Liam looked over to Tyrunt, who struggled to stand up.

"Well that doesn't matter. Pangoro can still take him out with his next attack. Pangoro, use **Hammer Arm** on Tyrunt!" Pangoro ran up, but then the Flabébé from earlier came flying up and launched an attack on Pangoro, sending it flying backwards.

"That was Flabébé's **Fairy Wind** , a Fairy-type move! That's really powerful against a Dark and Fighting-type like Pangoro!" Lindsey squealed.

"This is our chance to counter-attack. Everyone go!"

Tyrunt and Chespin both charged forward again, towards Pangoro who was still on the ground. Fennekin, Froakie, and Flabébé all attacked as well. All five attacks landed on Pangoro with a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Pangoro had flown into his trainer's bike and landed on top of him.

"Gah, get off of me you useless creature! What kind of Pokemon loses to five brand new Pokemon?"

"They beat Don! Everyone get out of here!" The rest of the bikers turned and rode past Nick, Liam, and Lindsey and through the gate to Lumiose City as fast as they could screaming.

Nick, Lindsey, and Liam all stood over Don, looking down at him. Tyrunt, Froakie, Fennekin, and Chespin also hopped up to glare at him, albeit a little less threatening than the trainers.

"What were you guys thinking tearing through the garden? This place is a home for all of these Pokemon, plus people take a lot of care for all these flowers and hedges." The biker finally got Pangoro back into his Pokeball and shoved Lindsey out of the way, hopping on his bike.

"You damned kids; I'll get you back for this. You just wait." He rode his bike through the gateway. Lindsey sighed and looked over to Nick and Liam.

"Some people just don't understand what having Pokemon is for." She looked around at the garden, which was trashed, and then the Flabébé floated up to them. "I'm sorry about your home, Flabébé. Those people shouldn't have done that." Just then a whole group of Flabébé floated up alongside the other. They all started floating across the garden making all sorts of sounds. They started trailing some sort of dust, and wherever the covered started to grow back as if the bikers hadn't come through. The Flabébé all went back to playing in the garden, but the Flabébé with the white flower came back to Lindsey.

"Oh, Flabébé, you're back? Don't you want to go play with your friends?" Flabébé shook its head and started flying around Lindsey.

"I think it's trying to say that you are its new friend, Lindsey." Liam laughed and pointed to a Pokeball clipped onto Lindsey's backpack. "Come on, take it with you." Lindsey took the Pokeball off and looked at Flabébé.

"Do you want to come with me?" Flabébé made a bunch of sounds and floated up to the Pokeball, pushing the button and going inside. Lindsey cheered, and the three were all excited for the new team member.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gateway, the last of the biker gang was getting pushed into the Police Van by Officer Jenny.

"Oh come on, Jenny. None of us did anything, honest. Just go look at the garden." Jenny shook her head and slammed the door shut, driving away. Don sat in the very back, looking through the back window, glaring at the gate to Route 4. "I'll make you kids pay, one day. You'll regret messing with the Lumiose City Gang."


	5. Fire in the Gym

The group reaches Santalune City, but they quickly find that there has been an issue at the gym!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Fire in the Gym?**

Nick, Liam, and Lindsey finally reached Santalune City and looked around. While it was a large city, it was nowhere near the size of Lumiose. It had a quiet feel to it, with dirt roads instead of the normal asphalt. As they were taking in the sights, a firetruck went flying past them with lights and siren blaring. It went flying off in the opposite direction and eventually faded out of sight and hearing.

"What was that all about? Do you think someone's in trouble?" Liam looked to the two of them, and Nick shrugged.

"Someone probably left the oven running or something stupid like that. I doubt that it's anything to worry about. Come on; let's get going to the gym. It's over… in the direction that the firetruck went." Nick, Liam, and Lindsey all ran off, following the tracks made by the firetruck. Nick's heart dropped as he realized they were getting closer and closer to the Santalune City gym and the firetruck was still heading in that direction. When they got there, they saw the firetruck parked outside the Santalune Gym with a hose running inside through the door. When they ran inside they saw firemen and Blastoise finishing off a fire. Even though the fire was out, the gym had been toasted. Nick looked over to the side and saw someone talking to two of the firemen and so he got closer.

"So how much longer until this place is safe for gym battles again?" she looked to the two firemen who looked around the gym, who seemingly examining every small detail of the damage.

"Honestly, Viola, it could take about a month. This gym is pretty badly burned, and because of all the trees along the side, some of the support beams got burned pretty badly. It's going to take a lot of work to get this thing back to normal." Viola looked over to another girl, who Nick recognized as Alexa from Lumiose City. "The Gym is going to be closed for a month, what about any challengers who come through?" Alexa started thinking, then Viola looked over and saw Nick, Liam, and Lindsey. "Oh, well doesn't that figure." she walked up to the three of them. "I'm assuming you guys wanted to challenge the gym?"

Nick and Liam both looked around the Gym, then Nick looked back down. "Yeah, but is there still a way that we can battle?" Viola shrugged.

"I mean, we could battle outside, but it kind of makes it just a Pokemon Battle. Gyms are full of home-field advantage for a Gym Leader, aren't they?" Liam pointed to the smaller arena outside, and then Viola nodded.

"Yeah, this place had tons of places that are great for Bug-types to get an advantage, but now they all burned down. I'm sorry, but I just can't accept any battles until this gets finished. If you want, I can have you guys put down for challenging the gym and I can find some way to let you know when the renovations are finished." Liam nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like the best thing that we could do." The three went with Viola out to the front of the Gym, which was pretty much unmarked, and left their names. They waved goodbye to Viola, then stepped outside.

"So where do we go now? Santalune City is the normal starting place for getting badges." Liam looked to Nick for answers, who was already checking the Town Map, but Lindsey answered first.

"How about you two go to the Orsay City gym? It's a little bit out of the way, thus people don't go there much, but you could get the Flame Badge." Liam nodded

"It would be cool to have a badge that most people don't get the chance at. Come on, let's go." Liam darted off in one direction, and then Nick called out.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Liam stopped and then slouched over. "I guess we can take that as a no. Lindsey, which way is it to Orsay City?" Lindsey was studying the map, then looked back up.

"Well, we have to go through Santalune City, then out to Route 22. If we go down a little bit, with some climbing, we get to Route 23. From there we have a long ways of forest until we get to Orsay City." Nick charged off in the direction Lindsey talked about, Tyrunt close behind him.

"Try catching up this time, Liam!" Nick ran ahead and Liam ran after complaining. Lindsey laughed a little bit, then she ran after the two of them.


End file.
